


Good Night

by megolas



Series: Good Morning/Good Night [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megolas/pseuds/megolas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good Night, three ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

I.

Miranda falls asleep in the wicker chair on the porch. Her book slids off her lap and lands with a thud on the floor, narrowly avoiding the empty bottle of wine they were sharing. Viggo would let her sleep but the wind is rising and he can smell the heavy scent of rain coming along with it.

He carries her to the bedroom. She's all long hair splayed over his shoulder and sleepy limbs when he puts her into bed, and whispers "Good Night" when she stirs. She smiles and pulls him down for a kiss, not so sleepy anymore.

***

II.

Orlando is unsteady on his feet, so when Elijah jumps him, they go down in a tangle of laughing legs and arms on top of the sheets. Elijah's mouth is on his own and they kiss as the unmade sheets wind around their ankles, trapping them in a knot of bedsheets and kisses.

Orlando can smell clove cigarettes and taste alcohol in his mouth and it's only when they come dangerously close to falling off the bed do they pull away and laugh. They fall asleep with Elijah lying curved against Orlando's back, whispering "Good Night" in his ear.

***

III.

Dominic is not a peaceful sleeper, preferring to sleep starfish-like across a bed, his head wedged underneath the pillows and one hand wrapped around Billy's wrist. Billy laughs and applies an elbow to his ribs until he moves, grumbling, into a more suitable position. Dom falls asleep with the light on and Billy gets up to switch it off, grumbling at the cold night air.

He crawls back into bed and gets greeted with a shiver and something muttered. Careful poking informs him it was a "Good Night" and "if he didn't fucking stop poking, there would be hell to pay."


End file.
